1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus such as a printer which is connected via a two-way interface to an information equipment and an output method for use in said apparatus, and more particularly to an output apparatus for use in a field referred to as a multimedia, and an output method for use in said apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in the recording apparatuses typically called a printer, by receiving a video signal or recording signal, a recording unit within a recording apparatus forms or records the image information on the recording medium, based on the recording signal or video signal.
For example, a video printer can record on the recording medium in such a way as to get one frame of moving picture or still picture displayed on the display or television screen as a video signal into a printer main unit and converting the video signal into a recording signal. Also, an output printer such as a computer or an electronic calculator can record on the recording medium in such a way as to get the information from the computer or electronic calculator as a recording signal into a printer main unit.
However, the conventional recording apparatuses as above mentioned, aiming to output the image information created by themselves or precreated image information directly and accurately, had a problem that the linkage or combination of recording signal and audio signal or video signal might be delayed under the so-called multimedia environment where all the information is integrated.
In the light of the above-mentioned problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an output apparatus of recording signal and an output method in said apparatus, which is capable of implementing the linkage or combination of the recording signal and the audio signal or video signal by allowing the recording signal and the audio signal or video signal to be dealt with independently without confusion even if data is provided in a media having the recording signal and the audio signal or video signal mixed.
To accomplish the above object, there is provided an output apparatus according to the invention which saves in first memory means print data which is input via a two-way interface, and converts said print data into the print out information to produce the print output, comprising second memory means which is different from said first memory means for memorizing said print data which is input via said interface, with a print ID number added, retrieving means for retrieving corresponding print data of said second memory means, based on a print ID number which is input from the outside, and output means for outputting said retrieved print data which is converted into the print out information.
To accomplish the above object, there is provided an output method of the output apparatus according to the invention which saves in first memory means print data which is input via a two-way interface, and converts said print data into the print out information to produce the print output, including inputting said print data with a print ID number added via said interface, memorizing said print data in second memory means which is different from said first memory means, retrieving corresponding print data of said second memory means, based on a print ID number which is input from the outside, and outputting said retrieved print data which is converted into the print out information.
Further, the present invention has preferably said print data which is supplied from an audio media such as a compact disk or a video media such as a laser disk, or a computer associated media or a digital information media such as a CD-ROM and a CD-I.
Further, the present invention has preferably said print data which is compressed and saved with a print ID number added at a leader section of said each media in a common recording format and a common compressed format, with an area distinguishing/recognizing signal, which is different from other information signals, inserted at least before and after a print data area.
Further, the invention comprises preferably said second memory means which saves said compressed and input print data which is expanded using means for expanding said compressed print data, wherein said print data is retrieved from said memory unit B, based on a print ID number which is input, by said retrieving means, and converted into the print out information to obtain the print output.
Further, the invention comprises preferably said second memory means which saves said input print data in compressed state, wherein said print data of said second memory means is retrieved by said retrieving means, based on a print ID number which is input by means for inputting said print ID number, and said print data is expanded using means for expanding compressed print data and converted into the print out information to obtain the print output.
Further, the invention has preferably the print data of said second memory means which is managed in terms of said print ID number.
Further, the invention has preferably the print data of said second memory means which is held until a designated instruction is entered.
In the invention, with the above configuration, the recording signal and the audio signal or video signal can be independently dealt with without confusion, even if data is provided in a media having the recording signal and the audio signal or video signal mixed. Therefore, the linkage or combination of the recording signal and the audio signal or video signal can be implemented.